Chapter 637 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 637: New World Warm Up PG 1 *Hody Jones:*sits up and wipes blood from his mouth* Damn you!! *Luffy:*glares* *Hody Jones:*stands up and arms water up* So you wanna fight me one-on-one? Fine by me! PG 2 *Hody Jones:*grins* I would love to take the head of the human who crushed Arlong's ambitions. *Luffy:*steams up and grins* Bring it on old man shark! I needed a warm-up for the New World!! You aren't that strong, but its good enough. PG 3 *Jinbe:* punches a pirate in the face and sends him flinginto many of his commrades* *Jinbe: Luffy-kun is fighting Hody. Best if I go over and back him up. *???: You aren't going to help anyone, Jinbe. *Jinbe:*arms are tied down by chains*?! *???: Now take him men! *Fishman Pirates:*charge at him* Yeeaahh!!! PG 4 *Jinbe: Fishman Karate:...... *Fishman Pirates:?! *Jinbe* spins and creates a tornado of water* Great Whirlpool PG 5 *Fishman Pirates: are blown away and fall* *Jinbe:* breaks free of his chains* Now stop hiding and figh with some pride, Zeo. *Zeo:*turns visible* as you wish.....*jumps up while spinning two chains* you human lover!! *Jinbe:* looks up at him* PG 6 *Chopper:*skids back* *Daruma:*backflips onto a rock* *Chpper:*runs at him and strikes*hya!! *Daruma:*jumps before the rock is destroyed* *Chopper:*grins* that was the wrong way..... PG 7 *Chopper:*slams him with his antlers* to dodge me!! *Daruma:*coughs blood and falls to the ground* ack!! *Chopper:* jumps up* Kokutei...... *Daruma:?! PG 8 *Chopper:*chops down* Roseo Chop '*splits the earth and two huge slabs of ground are shot out* *Daruma:*jumps away to the side and pants* *Chopper:*grins and claps* good job, that was the correct way to dodge me. *Daruma: DON'T CONGRADULATE ME, YOU BASTERD!! PG 9 *Daruma:* takes Energy Streroid* I'm getting sick of you!! Kya!! *Chopper:hm? *Daruma:*gets on all fours*now '''Daruma.....*'dashes so hard he breaks the ground*'''Dart PG 10 *Daruma:* attempts to bite Chopper's head off with his overly widened mouth*Kya!! *Chopper:*changes and kicks him in the face* Kung-Fu Point *Daruma:*is hit and skids back* *Chopper:*stands in his kung-fu stance*hiiiiya!! *Daruma:*grins like a madman*gnashing you up is going to be amazing!! PG 11 *Chopper/Daruma:*dash at each other* *Dosun:*gets up* the hell just happened?! Bokaan?! *Zoro:*looks away from him* I just knocked your ass down. *Dosun: YOU DID WHAT?! BOKAAN!! PG 12 *Zoro: I was gonna cut you down, but I'm not going to go all ut on one low-level fighter. *Dosun:*glares*I'm an officer you basterd!! *swings hammer down* Zuugan!! *Zoro:*still not looking* One-Sword Style:...... PG 13 *Zoro:*slashes sideways* Dai Giri(Great Slash) *Dosun:*is severly wounded and drops his hammer*?! *Zoro:...... PG 14 *Dosun:*falls to his kness* Tosun...... *Zoro:*turns away* *Dosun:*grabs hammer* Wait!!!! I'm not done yet!! Tosun!! *???:*draws sword* yes you are. owhee..... PG 15 *Dosun:*is cut down from behind and falls*Kotsun...... *Zoro:*takes out two swords and glares* *Hyouzou:*sheathes blade and stands on Dosun's corpse* If we all lose this fight, I won't get paid. PG 16 *Sanji:*jumps back* Who're you calling an offender? You shitty squid!! *Ikaros Much:*looks at him while curled back* You are-ch!! You damn chain-smoker-ch!! *Sanji:AT LEAST STAND STRAIGHT DUMBASS!! *Ikaros Much:*gasps* PG 17 *Ikaros Much:*glares*First, you kick me in the face-ch. Next, you smoke around me-ch. And now, you insult my condition-ch! *charges at him with his spears* Die for your insensitivity-ch!! *Sanji:*charges*like I give a damn!! PG 18 *Ikaros Much:*strikes with all his spears* Die-ch!! *Sanji:*vanishes* *Ikaros Much:?! *Sanji:*above him* Diable Jambe...... *Ikaros Much:*blocks* PG 19 *Sanji: Premier Shot *Landscape View:* a huge pillar of fire is made* END Category:Prediction